knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Stari dani
Šta ima sad tamo da vidite? Ništa. Prosta, mala varošica, opkoljena vinogradima i brdima. S udaljene stanice dovezete se kroz vinograde. Od "baždarnice" silazite širokim, prostranim ulicama, koje bivaju sve tešnje i tešnje što se više ulazi u varoš. Isprva, kuće pola seoske, pola varoške. Napred kuće, gomile đubreta, tek sada iz konjušnice izbačena slama koja se puši, i dvorišta puna balege i prljavih kokošaka. To su većinom kuće doseljenika iz Turske. Dalje već počinju dućani, kovačnice, lončarnice, ali najviše mehane. Onda, izrivena kaldrma, opale česme, reka, kameni most s turskim natpisom, presušeno korito, obala puna vrba, topola. Vodenice koje ne rade, već se u njima peče rakija. Opet kuće. Čas nove, sve po planu, čas stare, turske, i radi šora presečene, te stoje kao neke trupine. Štrče im i bele se preseci njihovih počađalih greda. Skrenite nadesno, sreska kancelarija. Pred ulazom istovareni seljaci, ranjeni i poubijani od Arnauta. Podalje od njih stoji lekar, Cincar, ugojen, obrijan, obučen po staroj modi, sa zlatnim prstenjem i lancima, i, ne saginjući se, štapom otkriva ranjenike, pregleda ih i pita tankim glasom, kroz nos: - Sto, can'm, sto toj, a? A seljaci jauču, viju se i krvlju iz rana šaraju kaldrmu. Naviše, iznad ugnutih, starih krovova i bašta, diže se veliko, žuto zdanje, okružno načelstvo, u čijem dvorištu, po kaldrmi obrasloj travom, i ispod bagremova odskora posađenih, leškare u gomilama seljaci i čekaju da ih pozovu u "zasedanije". Naniže i naviše čaršija je. Dućani visoki, uski. Čas zbijeni, čas rastavljeni kakvom zaparloženom baštom, ograđenom tarabama, ispod koje se provlače psi, te jure konje ili krave što po bašti pasu. Dolazite u podne. Vrućina. Nigde nikoga. Samo su pune kasapnice i čevabdžinice, kroz čije se prozore, ulepljene parčadima mesa, krvlju i ubijenim muvama, ništa ne vidi. Možda ćete videti pred "Kasinom" kako lupa doboš, prodajući za dugove stvari koje leže razbacane čak do nasred čaršije. Tada će iz pekarnice ispasti gazda Jovan s parčetom pečene glave: šešir nabio na oči, cigaru drži u ustima i, ispršen, crven, natučen snagom i onako malen, ide brzo, sitno. Prolazi pored licitacije, dobaci svoju cenu, ponudi činovnika mesom od pečene glave i brzo se udaljava u svoj dućan, tvrdo uveren da će na njemu ostati licitacija. Ili ćete, možda, biti srećni da vidite najvećeg "gazdu" kako posle ručka ide polako, pognut, velikim, odmerenim korakom. Jednu ruku podvukao ispod kaputa na leđima, a drugom se šiba prutićem po pantalonama i zvera, gleda na sve strane, traži kamen, grudvu kreča, izvaljen kolac ili koju trulu gredu, da to ponese, odvuče i ubaci u svoja dvorišta. I tako, skupljajući sve što mu padne šaka, polako, pored zida ode nekoj svojoj kirajdžiki, podvodačici, da vidi da li mu je dovela što "novo"... I posle, ostalo? Ostale gazde, bogataše što se obogatiše od turske pljačke i zelenašluka?... Ali dosta! Našto ovo? Sve je ovo tako sirovo, masno! Neću to... Staro, staro mi dajte! Ono što miriše na suh bosiljak i što sada tako slatko pada. Pada i greje, greje srce. Evo: Jesen došla. Magla pala. Slana se već s večera hvata. Sutra je Sveti Arhanđel Mihailo, kome se ne kuva pšenica, jer je još živ. Slavi moj teča Jovan. Stara je to kuća. Pored kuće drži mehanu. I sad piće nigde bolje, cena umerena. A kod njega se ne vide čovek pijan. Prozor se nikad ne razbi, a kamoli što drugo. "A tako i treba", veli moj teča; "nije mehana da se u njoj banči, lomi, već čovek da živi." I zaista, kod njega je sve smišljeno, tiho i temeljito. Pošten je i čist kao ogledalo. Ne govori mnogo, ne brza, ne plete se. Priroda jaka, vera iskrena, a duša neokaljana i čista kao izvor planinski. Žena mu, moja tetka, dobra. Nema pod nebom žene mekšeg srca. Zaplači samo, pa eto i nje gde plače i pruža ti, daje što ima. Slatka moja tetka, s njenim okruglim, blagim licem, pametnim i milim očima i ustima gotovim uvek na smeh ili na plač! Ne beše prosjaka, Ciganina, koji, ako ništa ne naprosi, a on da ne pođe k njoj, uveren da ga kod nje svakad čeka čaša rakije, sir, i ako je još što preostalo od ručka. Kažem: mehana im za ljude, a kuća za sirotinju. A porod im zdrav, na oči kremen. Gledam: oko čisto, snaga prava, i u svakom pokretu kipti i preleva se zdravlje. Jedna udata, druga umrla, a treća još dete. Kao što rekoh, došao Sv. Arhanđel, a oni slave. Još pred veče došao najstariji im sin kod nas, doneo "pangur" rakije i jabuku da nas pozove na "slavu" i večeru. - Pozdravio vas tatko i majka da doveče, kako mož' da mož', dođete na slavu. A ko sme da im ne ode? Na oči posle da im ne iziđe. A još kad moj otac ne bi otišao, ne bi se znala slava. Njegova je pesma bila pesma!... Još i sad stariji ljudi, drugovi mu, kad me vide, odmah pitaju da li i ja pevam kao on što je. Bez njega se nije moglo ništa, a kamoli slava. Ako ga posao zadrži, po nekoliko momaka šalju po nj. I pođemo. Magla pala, zemlja vlažna, mrka, kaljava. Još samo sneg što ne pada. Napred ide šegrt, nosi fenjer, osvetljava nam put. Za njim moj otac, visok, u čohanoj koliji, pognuo se i pridržava svoju majku, moju babu, koja geguca i spotiče se, za njima mi s majkom. U naručju joj moj brat povijen, levom rukom mene vodi, a ja u boščici nosim bratove pelene. Čaršija puna magle, ispresecana ukrštenim mlazevima sveća iz dućana ili kuća. Samo fenjeri na česmama i mehanama čkilje i trnu od magle. A magla pada, pada... Oseća se čak po obrazima. Dolazimo. Već s kapije vide se dva fenjera obešena na kućnim vratima, da se vidi i zna gde je slava. Velika soba osvetljena. Kroz široke, s drvenim rešetkama prozore vide se ljudske senke. Sluge i sluškinje trčkaraju, nose i iznose. Tetka mi izišla čak pred kuću. Zaprašena brašnom, ulepljena testom, sa zasukanim rukavima, sva srećna, grli se i ljubi s mojom babom, ocem, majkom... - Tugo, tugo!... Slatki moji, smrzli ste mi se? - I brzo od majke uzima povijenog mi brata, grli ga, ljubi i unosi u kuću. U kujni drži sluga sveću više glave i osvetljava nam stepenice po kojima se penjemo. Na sobnim vratima dočekuje nas teča, gologlav (jedini put u godini), otvara vrata, uvodi nas u tu veliku sobu, iz koje zapahuje svetlost, toplota i jara ljudska. Zdrave se. Sofra pružena od kraja na kraj sobe. Stariji u čelo, do njih starke, i tako redom, čak do kraja, gde su mlađe žene, ali one retko sede, već su ili u dečjoj sobi gde umiruju i uspavljuju malu decu, ili u kujni, i tamo pomažu tetki. A sofra zastrta čaršavom, u čelu veliki kolač, na njemu tri kao na krst voštane sveće, čaša vina, a niže njega po sofri, naniže poređani celi hlebovi, oko njih čanci jabuka, krušaka, oraja i grožđe iz "turšije"... Teča stoji gologlav. Poslužuje. Gosti čisti, obrijani, preko kolena prebačen im ubrus za ruke. Bele im se njihove nove košulje, mirišu im "stajaće" haljine na suve dunje iz sanduka; peć bubnji, a svetlost od četiri sveće široka, prostrana, pomešana s tamnjanom i dimom duvanskim. Napolju hladan i vlažan mrak... Tečina majka sedi u čelu; na njoj kratko džube; povezana je modrom šamijom, te joj se blago, izbrazdano kao smežurana dunja, lice sija. Beli joj se čista košulja sa crnim čipkama, leluja bela maramica vezana oko vrata, a njeno blago, sad čisto zasuženo od radosti oko gleda, motri pred kim je što nestalo, pa samo se okrene sinu, teči, i ovaj odmah već zna šta treba. Ona začinje razgovor, pita... pa čak je i mene poljubila u obraz, kad joj priđoh... Do nje moja baba, pa druge starke, sve jedna do druge. Pa čiča Toma, u žutim od šajka čakširama, s blagim očima, belim, malo kao podnadulim licem, glasom oblim i oštrim, više kroz nos; pa čiča Mase, Pera, Arsa - svi ostali. Sve je to bilo svoje, blisko, rođeno... Jedan drugoga pecka, nude se duvanom. Razgovaraju se, čekaju popa da preseče kolač. Dođe i pop. Svi stoje gologlavi, on čita, kadi, oni metanišu, krste se. Preseče se kolač, i onda nastaje slava. Počnu zdravice. Čorba se po tri puta pojede. Žene sav hleb pred sobom, štipkajući, pojedu i zasite se čekajući dok dođe zdravica "za slatku večeru", i onda večera. Dođe i ona. Večeramo. Čuje se kako kašike zveče i pucaju vilice. Pred svakim "satlik" vina. Čim se načne, odmah se dopunjuje. Svi ućute. Samo tetka, srećna, nasmejana, onako isto zasukana i ulepljena testom, ulazi. - A, lale, - dira je njen brat, čiča Toma - ovo ti je jelo zagorelo. - Tugo, tugo! - prepade se ona. I mada zna da to nije istina već da se šale, ipak ide do svakoga, pita ga, probira mu iz čanka najbolje i nudi ga, kumi da jede, okusi. A ona? - zasitila se od gotovljenja. I ne može ništa. Sem, kad je suviše prinude, ako ispije čašu rakije, nazdravivši kome. Večeraju. Počinju da se razuzuruju, mintane da otkopčavaju, kolije svlače, pojase da popuštaju. A iz kujne, gde su devojke i mlade žene, "neveste", čuje se kikotanje, smeh, ugušena pesma i zvon dahira. One ne mogu da čekaju. Duga im večera, a pre večere da dođu ovamo gde su svi stariji, stid je. Čiča Mase odovud ih dira, smeje im se. Pa, navlaš, da one čuju, tuži se kako od devojaka, a naročito od mladih žena (a on se skoro bio oženio), "ne može čovek rahat da večera". A one opet, otuda, iz kujne, odgovaraju mu kako "oni, muži, ne mogu da se najedu i napiju; sav im vek u to..." - E, pa šta ćemo? - izvija se č'a Mase. - Kad nam neje vek u celivanju. - O, o, što si pa za celivanje! - odgovaraju mu i kikoću se. - More, puštajte ih! Ko će s njima da izađe na kraj! - poviču ostali. Otvaraju im vrata, one se nećkaju. Guraju jedna drugu koja će prva. Dok, a uvek ona, snaška Pasa, žena čiča-Masina, prva ne uđe, pa za njom ostale. Ulazi ona: glava joj pognuta, oko meko i milo, pokreti topli, a na njoj šušti "kitajka"-anterija i svileni mintan. - Na zdravlje i slatka vam večera! - pozdravlja im i odlazi na suprotnu stranu, dole, u dno sobe. Oko nje se ostale devojke i mlade načetaju, zgure, a ona ih sve skuplja, kao da ih štiti, a ovamo odgovara mužima na njihova peckanja, doskače svima, ali tako milo, ponizno. Kad je čovek tako vitu, plavu, nežnu a razgovorljivu vidi, ko bi rekao da je ona, kad su je Arnauti grabili, uz put ih noću zavarala i ovamo pobegla? Pa čak do naše granice, preobučena u muško odelo, i peške, preko planina, došla! Tu ju je našao Tomča, koji se baš tada vrzao oko granice kao krijumčar, i preveo je kod njenog ujaka, koji je još pre bio prebegao od zuluma i ovamo se doselio. Taj joj ujak bio bogat i nije hteo da je da Tomči, koji ju je preveo, nego mome čiča-Manasiji. A Tomča posle za to čak mu bio i blagodaran što mu je nije dao, te se nije oženio, nije vezao (kao što govoraše), već i dalje ostao ono što je bio. Sam. Bez igde ikoga. Samo pije i luta po mehanama, bijući Ciganke i druge mehanske žene. Primili ga u opštinu. Ni kmet, ni policija, nešto srednje. Njega niti biraju, niti ga ko postavlja. Zna se šta je on - noćnik, koji obilazi varoš, hvata krijumčare, bije pijane sluge i simidžije, kad ih uhvati gde igraju "potapušku" na novac. Tako celu noć, a nekad svrati i na veselja, slave, proševine. Primaju ga svi rado. Nešto što ga se boje, a nešto što su kao više sigurni kad je on, kao vlast, tu. A Pasa, ne znajući da je on nju prosio, hteo da je uzme, kad ju je preveo, nije se od njega ustručavala, bojala, već ga je mnogo pazila. Na Uskrs, Božić, i onaj dan kad ju je preveo preko granice, kao uspomenu, slala mu je boščaluk, i gde god bi se s njime našla, ona bi se šalila sobodno, umiljavala mu se, tepala mu kao bratu. Večera je pri kraju. Počeše opet zdravice. Sofra već mokra od vina, umrljana od jela i puna kostiju. Razgovori življi, brži, isprekidani. A kako da ne? Kad ti od vina, i da ga ne piješ, od mirisa njegova, drukčije. Čiča Mase ne može da sedi. Diže se neprestano, ide kod ženskih; one ga guraju, on im se nameće. Čiča Toma jednako zove tetku, svoju sestru, da mu sedi do kolena, nazdravi mu i zapeva.... Tetku stid. Moli druge gošće da je koja odmeni. Aja! - Nijedna neće. A ona se snebiva. Ali kad je već i svekrva zamoli: Setke, ćerko slatka, ti mi, ti prva zapoj, ti mi otvori slavu! - Tetka svekrvi ne može da odreče, zameri se, već saže glavu. Kleknu do svoga brata, čiča-Tome, nasloni se na njegovo koleno i gledajući stidljivo u svoj skut, čupkajući bošču, zapeva milo, drhtavo, iz dubine... Isprva kao stideći se, a posle, kad počeše da joj pomažu, pusti glas i otpeva celu pesmu. - Žene, pesmu, bre! - viknu sa čela sofre stari čiča Arsa, a mintan već izvukao iz pojasa i razgolitio svoje kosmate grudi. Žene ne mogu. Još ih stid. - Vi prvo, kao stariji, pa onda mi - odgovaraju mu one, i već se došaptavaju koju će pesmu pevati. I zaista, stari osvetlaše obraz. Majka tečina s mojom babom i još nekoliko njih starica zapevaše: Adži-Gajka devojku udava Glasovi drhtavi, slabi, uzalud se uzdižu, ne mogu, već tiho, jednostrano idu, gube se u samim njima, a tako čudno, čudno utiču! I kao da puče nešto. Poče pesma. Devojke, žene... Njihovi čisti, drhtavi, topli glasovi ispuniše sobu. Ne može se više. Zabraniše da se peć loži. Iznesoše satlike, čaše i svu "srču". Počeše iz kotličeta da piju. Kotliče se ređa. Piju, glave im propadaju u kotliče, laktovi im se tresu, grlo puca, a suze im idu od siline. Č'a Mase uzeo čampare, krši se kao čoček, vije, peva i izvaljuje na skutove žena. I sluge došle u sobu, stale iza peći, do vrata. Sve se otkravilo, oslobodilo, i samo dahće od smeha, pesme. Snaška Pasa naslonila svoje lice na ruku, grlo joj treperi, glas iz otvorenih joj toplih usta ide pravo, meko, milo... Peva staru pesmu: kako kad'n Stana u baštu išetala, izgubila srma-kolan, u sreću joj mlad kaluđer, njega nabedila za kolan, i kune ga: Ako si zel srma-kolan, kato kolan da se viješ. Kaluđer se kune, moli je: Nesam, Stano, živa bila! Ako sam zel srma-kolan, kato kolan da se vijem oko tvoja snaga!... Kliknu moj otac: Što si, Leno, na golemo? Barem da si od koleno! Prihvati Pasa i sve devojke za njom: Ako nesam od koleno, a ja imam crne oči, crne oči, medna usta! - Lalo, dahire! Tugo! Ne mogu više - poče da viče č'a Mase i da se trese, mrda, pruža ruke preko sofre za dahire. Vrata se otvoriše i uđe Tomča. Svi, čak i ja ovamo, nakraj sobe, osetismo hladnoću koju on spolja sobom unese. - Srećna slava, domaćini! Skočiše k njemu, skinuše mu suri šinjel, postaviše ga za sofru. Snaška Pasa poče kao uvek oko njega: da mu daje jela, toči vino, zapitkuje ga, pecka... On nešto jede, nešto ne. Krupan, koščat, crven, a lice mu jako čvornovato, puno uboda, ali zdravo i čvrsto kao kamen. Nude ga jednako. - Neka, neka... - odbija on. - Produžite vi. - Ama, da vam nisam ja na smetnji? - trže se on i poče da se diže da ide. Ne dadoše mu ni da se makne, a kamoli da ode. Pasa ga dirnu, pokazujući glavom na čaršiju, mehane: - Idi, idi! Čeka te tamo... - Ne, Paso! Živ mi Gospod, ne! Takav mi posao! - prekide je on tako iskreno, da se Pasa trže i kao pokaja što ga je toliko dirnula. Ali ona opet okrete na šalu: - Jest. Takav ti posao. Samo da si po mehanama. Mesto ovde, ovako, da sediš, veseliš se, a ti tamo. Pa i da se oženiš. - A da znaš kakvo sam ti devojče izabrala! - I prinese mu svoje blago, zajapureno lice tako blizu. On ne može svoj širok pogled da odvoji od njena lica. Gleda je, gleda, a poče brada da mu igra. Da bi se kao otrgao od nje, on ponese rukom po sofri, dohvati kotliče vina i poče piti. Pio je dugo, mnogo. Ne toliko da je pio, koliko je držao zagnjureno i sakriveno svoje lice u kotlu. Opet poče pesma. Ali ne onako toplo, poverljivo, već nekako suvo, duže. Izgledaše da više pevaju iz milostinje prema Tomči, kako ne bi opazio da on nije za njih, i da zato oni pred njim ne mogu onako kao pre svojski da se vesele. A i Tomča je to kao osećao. Jednako se nameštao, rukom ili laktom, da niko ne vidi, pokrivao je svoju krpu na svojim čakširama ili mintanu. Obazirao se uplašeno, brzo preletao preko njihovih svilenih mintana, belih košulja, čistih čakšira. I svaki čas je očekivao nešto, bio na oprezi, a u pogledu njegovu i celom izrazu lica osećalo se: da on zna da ih je prekinuo, da je upao, da nije za njihovo društvo i da treba da ide; i ići će - ali, opet nije mogao da ide. To kao da i snaška Pasa oseti, i bi joj tako žao na njih, što oni Tomču tako cene. I, da bi Tomči to kao naknadila, brzo se diže, rukom pozva devojke; one pođoše za njom, a ona, okrećućci glavu od ostalih, kao bojeći se da ovi to ne opaze, gledajući u tavanice, više sebe, pođe vratima i zapeva: Goro le, goro zelena, dosta sam po te odija. I iziđe s devojkama u drugu sobu. Moj otac prihvati: Kumitske čete vodija. Mnoge su majke plakale! Tomča, pognut, na iznenađenje sviju, upade i produži, više kao za sebe: Najviše majka Jovana! Zakla ju sina jedinca! I tako, iz dubine, tupo, oštro, poče celu pesmu: kako je, kad je zaklao Jovana, oca njegova nagnao da ga peče. Otac ga pekao i plakao: Jovane, sine, Jovane! Ti si mi, sinko, prvenac! I majka plakala Jovane, sine, Jovane! Ti si mi jagnje đurđevsko! I sestra plakala: Jovane, brate, Jovane! Ti si mi cveće prolećno! Završi. Svi ćute. Čuje se plač. Šamijom žene brišu oči. - Tu li nađe? - odazva se muklo č'a Mase Vrata se otvoriše, i snaška Pasa, za njom devojke burno uđoše, vitlajući se, igrajući, udarajući u dahire, obilazeći ih, pevajući im oko glava... Ali snaška Pasa! U jeleku, šalvarama, razuzurena. Ćerćelije i nize bisera trepte joj ispod belog nežnog grla... A cela snaga joj se uvija, uvija tako duboko. S pognutom glavom, rukama više sebe, obilaze igrača. Ne "čoček". Drugu, težu, topliju igru. Polako, kao izdaleka, s nekom slutnjom i raskošnom jezom, za njom su išle, više kao senke, prateći je u korak, devojke. Igraju lesu, ali nevešto, kruto, nešto od stida što im se mlada tek nabubrela tela pokazuju, mada su tu svi svoji, a nešto i od velike pažnje, kojom prate igru njihove "snaške". Ostali, iznenađeni, podignuti, s ispruženim rukama i otvorenim ustima, gledaju je željno, prate... Ali na ustima im zadržan krik, dopadanje... A sve to zbog Tomče, jer je on taj zbog koga oni ne mogu da iskažu sve što osećaju. A snaška Pasa se baš najviše oko njega vije, igra mu: čas kao rob, pognute glave, blagodarno, do crne zemlje; čas milo, nežno, ganuto, sestrinski. Tomča se diže: - Da idem! - I, upinjući se da stoji dobro, čvrsto, nasloni se leđima o zid. - Sedi, sedi, Tomčo!... - tek reda radi viču ostali, ne okrećući glavu k njemu. - Čaršija, mehane... ko zna šta je tamo? - za sebe on govoraše. I brzo, samoga sebe goneći, iziđe bez kape, šinjela, gologlav, ali ne na kapiju, u čaršiju, već iza kuće. Iziđoh i ja za njim. Napolju svuda duboka, mrtva noć. Iz čaršije, sa česme pada voda. Na studenom i mutnom obzorju izbio mesec i, jedva probijajući kroz vlažne oblake, osvetljava celu varoš, i okolna brda nekom mrko-gvozdenom svetlošću. A Tomča na gredi što štrči iza kućna temelja, seo baš ispod fenjera. Gologlav, gleda u mutno nebo, mesec, i sluša iz sobe igru, pesmu, krike i veselje, koje tek sada, kada on iziđe, poče u svoj svojoj silini. Snaška Pasa tamo jednako peva, a ovamo Tomča čas ustaje, čas seda, hladi grudi, briše znoj... A kad ubriše čelo, on i kosu ponese u prstima. Poče da savija cigaru. Papir mu se lepi, cepa, a duvan se prosipa. Odoh u kujnu da mu iznesem žar mašicama. Tamo, u kujni, iz velike sobe, pesma, toplina, vino. Muži počeli da ištu puške, a devojke se oslobodile i same pevaju. Iznesoh Tomči napolje žar. A on još nije savio cigaru. Skut mu i kolena posuti duvanom i razvijenim cigarama. - Č'a-Tomčo, hoćeš žara? - oslovih ga. On se trže. Bi mu tako neugodno što sam ja tu i gledam ga. I jedva dočeka ovo, moju ponudu, i zgrabi s kolena jednu razvijenu cigaru: - Daj, čičin... I poče da je pali, ali nevešto, grizući je, žvaćući, trepćući očima, čelom, celim licem, od pesme koja dolazaše iz sobe. Utom snaška Pasa zapeva silno. Tomči suze navrše, saže se, zagrcnu... - Puh! - huknu i sav duvan izlete iz cigare, osta mu samo papir na usnama. Diže se. - Mile... - a ne može da govori - kaži, kapu... šinjel, momak neka... donese u mehanu... Ne mogu ja... Imam rabotu... Ne mogu! I ode, kruto, teško, gazeći oštro. Jedva naterah momka da mu kapu i šinjel odnese. Momak odnese. Pođoh i ja za njim, ali se vratih, uplašen od piske i larme i Tomčina surova, od besa promukla glasa: - Sviri, bre! Zatim su se čuli pucnji njegove žile i jauci, previjanja od udaraca, plačni glasovi svirača, Ciganaka, Cigana, koje gonjaše ispred sebe, i njihova molba: - Aman, gazdo! Hoćemo! Sad ćemo! - Zatim uplašenu silnu svirku.Odoh u spavaću sobu, u kojoj behu čitavi redovi pospale dece, razbacanih stvari po sanducima, tepsije pune parčadi hleba, ukvašena vinom i jelom. Brzo se zgurih i legoh. Kandilo gori, oko mene toplo; iz velike sobe pesma, veselje. Po celoj kući mastan miris od jela i pića. Ja glavu ne smem da dignem, pokrivam je, bojim se da pogledam u prozor da ne vidim hladnu noć, onu mrko-gvozdenu mesečevu svetlost, ili da ne čujem Tomčin strašan glas, kako bije Cigane i ispred Tomče njihovo pištanje i vitlanje po pustoj, nemoj čaršiji... Kategorija:Djela Kategorija:S Kategorija:Proza